varsi_mc_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
The Union
The Union is a federal republic composed of three states, several small territories, and various possessions, with a population of over 3,500. the U.S. The capital is New Porthcaw, and the largest city by population is Pretoria. Union territories are scattered about the world oceans, including Dorito Island, among others. The Union began as a humanitarian organization to combat the war crimes of Player Colonialism, which began in 2017. The Union emerged from the former colony of New Porthcaw established near Old SpawnTown. After neglect from their colonizers, the Union volunteers and surviving New Porthcaw citizens declared independence without resistance in late 2017. The Union Constitution was adopted in 2018, being ratified to guarantee many fundamental civil liberties. The Union embarked on a vigorous expansion across the New Server, aquiring new territories, displacing many of the native people. This drew the ire of the Royal Rebellion, who have been waging a low-intensity war against the Union since the establishment of Fort Wayne near Spawn Town. The Union is a highly developed country, with one of the world's largest economies by GDP. It also ranks among the highest nations in several measures of socioeconomic performance, including average wage, human development, and GDP. The Union is the foremost military power in the world, making up half of global military spending. 'History' After the city of Porthcaw was destroyed, the Union Humanitarian Effort (UHE) moved into the city to begin reconstruction as well as tending to the dead and wounded. Some roads were repaired and homes were built, as well as a mining house. However before the project could be completed, the player known as iPlayOverwatch and his men took over the city as a colony, though mostly left it to it's own devices. The UHE left the city after the takeover. However, after much neglect from their colonizers, the New Porthcaw citizens called for the UHE to return to take over the city, and this request was granted. They met zero resistance from the former owners of the colony. A construction effort was started, and a capitol hall was erected within weeks. With the completion of the Capitol the UHE became the Union, forming a government and securing the area around New Porthcaw, which would become known as the State of Porthcaw. Eagerness to expand eastward prompted the admittance of the Union Mesa Territory (UMT) after a gold rush in the region. This area was mostly uninhabited. This area became a substancial source of resources that would be used when the Union expanded to create the small territory of Fort Wayne, at Spawn Town on the new server. Among these materials were gold, diamonds, and iron. The UNS Constitution is made of mostly UMT iron. Fairly early on in the nation's life it was discovered that a place to house PoWs was required, and a task force was sent to establish Jungeori Labor Camp (later Fort Wayne) at Spawn Town, with resistance from the Royal Rebellion. After discovering the town of Bloomfontein had been massacred, the Union declared war on the rebels in a war that continues today. The labor camp functioned until PoW housing was no longer needed, and was renovated into a military base. This led to the UNS Constitution being diverted to the State of Roosevelt to overwatch the construction of the new Union Capitol building there. 'Foreign Relations' ' ' The Union has an established structure of foreign relations. It is a member of the Server UN. * Royal Rebellion: In conflict * Erz Dynasty: Neutral * Atlantarctic Nation: Neutral * GLA: Neutral 'Law Enforcement' Law enforcement in the Union is primarily the responsibility of local military police. The New Porthcaw constabulary is the largest in the country. Federal agencies such as the Union National Security Agency (UNSA) and the Union Rovers have specialized duties, including protecting civil rights, national security and enforcing federal laws.